The present invention relates broadly to a test set apparatus, and in particular to a missile/simulator adapter and circuit card tester apparatus.
In the prior art, the testing of electrical units and circuit cards were limited to testing the components of these elements prior to installation in the electrical unit or circuit card. In addition, the electrical wiring in the electrical units and on the circuit cards could be checked only by having the electrical equipment disconnected from the power source. An ohm meter is then used to measure the continuity from one end of the conductor to the other end and also to make sure that there is no continuity between either end of the conductor and any other conductor in the unit or card and the cable or harness. A continuity check is made from both ends of the conductor under test to the cable end plugs and chassis ground. Thus, it may be clearly seen that prior art methods of making the above electrical checks require a tedious and time consuming manual procedure which is subject to human error. Certain prior art automatic or semiautomatic equipment has been devised to perform these functions but for one reason or another, they have been found to be unsatisfactory. In addition, they are rather cumbersome, involve complex circuitry, have rather complex methods of operation and are difficult to calibrate and repair in the field.